dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Dragon friends gives many ways to obtain new dragons besides breeding. You can cast magic on any dragon or animal for a chance to change that dragon or animal. Mystery eggs can be obtained from the wheel, from the cave unlocked at level 24, and for logging in 30 days in a row. From time to time mystery eggs are available in the shop to buy for hearts or gems. You can also get friendship eggs by helping other people with their balloons. Magic:How it Works You can cast magic on any animal or dragon once it is fed to level 10. Magic, does however, have a chance to fail. To ensure a good chance at magic, place many magic-enhancing decorations on your island. If magic is successful, the animal or dragon will go sleep on your island somewhere surrounded by a silver glow. Tap to learn how long it will take to finishing magicking, or to rush it. The length of the magic time is the same as the breed length for the creature it is becoming. For example, if you are going to obtain a tree dragon from magic, the dragon or animal will be sleeping for 5 minutes. If you are unhappy with your magic result, you can reverse your magic and change your new dragon back into your old dragon for a certain amount of hearts. You can only magic a creature once. Casting magic during a red moon may increase your chances of a successful magic attempt (go into sky view to check for a red moon). Red moon events happen every Friday at midnight until 5 am then again at 9 pm until midnight. What the Red Moon guarantees is that if your dragon changes species it will not be reduced in rank. (See below for information on rank.) If you see Mina in front of the Red Moon, then the Red Moon is not in effect. Seeing Mina in front means you need to breed a Dark Elf Dragon. Once you have accomplished this, Mina will leave. There are a few ways to predict what will happen when you cast magic on a dragon. If you are casting magic on a 1, 2, or 3 star animal or dragon, the most likely outcome is an increase in rank, which is the number of stars (casting magic on a 2 star tree dragon will most likely change it into a 3 star tree dragon). However there is a small chance that it will change species. Casting magic on a 4 star dragon will guarantee a change in species. When a dragon changes species it will for the most part contain at least one element with it's original form. There have been confirmed Dragons changing into other dragons that have no matching element. Example, a tree dragon may change into a rare dragon, in this case it was a Chronos Dragon. However for the most part, a tree dragon may change into a meerkat or firefly dragon (because they both contain a tree element). Rank Finally, the creature that results from magic will be 1 star rank higher if it stays the same species. If it switches species it will either remain the same rank, or drop 1 star in ranking. Magic cast under the Red Moon will not drop in rank. Magic:Crowning Crowning an animal or dragon costs a set amount of gold coins, but will never fail. A crown doesn't actually do anything besides make your dragon a little bit bigger and a lot more fabulous. To crown an animal or dragon it must have been '''born '''as a four star dragon and fed to level 10, then simply press the magic button and you will receive the option to either cast magic on your dragon or give it a crown. Once a dragon is crowned you can never cast magic on it (and reverse-wise, if you cast magic on a dragon you can never give it a crown). Category:Guide